I Love You Leader
by Kim Caralyose
Summary: Naruto yang pada awalnya hanya ingin melamar pekerjaan sampai harus terlibat dalam masalah keluarga Uchiha. Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Pairing : SasuFemNaru
1. My Life

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasufemnaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance, Drama**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Genderswitch, Fem!Naru, Fem!Kyuu**

 **¡Selamat membaca!**

"Tadaima...". Terlihatlah seorang gadis muda beriris safir. Yang tengah kelelahan sehabis pulang dari sebuah tempat. Kini ia sedang berjalan masuk ke rumah kecilnya.

"Eh, sudah pulang ya...". Sahut wanita bersurai merah yang berada di dapur memanggil adiknya yang bernama naruto.

"Kyuu-nee, aku punya kabar gembira". Ujar naruto sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Benarkah? Apa itu? Cepat katakan!". Kata kyuubi sambil berjalan mendekati naruto. Kyuubi berharap kalau naruto bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan.

"Tenang-tenang. Jadi tadi aku mendatangi sebuah gedung bertingkat yang sangat besar". Ujar naruto dengan gembira. Raut wajah kyuubi yang awalnya gembira pun menghilang setelah mendengarkan perkataan adiknya yang menurut nya tidak penting.

"Dasar bocah! Nee-san kira apa, ternyata kau menceritakan sebuah gedung. Kalau itu nee-san juga pernah melihat". Ucap kyuubi kesal seraya meninggalkan naruto dan melanjutkan acara memasak nya.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai berbicara. Aku mau mengatakan kalau di gedung itu membutuhkan seseorang pekerja. Dan tadi aku di terima bekerja disana mulai besok!". Jelas naruto. Mendengar perkataan naruto tadi kyuubi langsung memastikan jika naruto tidak berbohong.

"Apa kau yakin ?". Tanya kyuubi memastikan perkataan naruto.

"Ya, tentu". Ucap naruto di sertai anggukan dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Ini!. Ini formulir nya, kata orang yang menerima ku tadi aku harus mengisi formulir ini jika ingin bekerja disana". Tambah naruto sambil menyodorkan kertas tersebut kepada kyuubi. Kyuubi pun menerima kertas dan membacanya.

"Wah naruto, nee-san senang sekali akhirnya di usia 23 tahun kau mendapatkan pekerjaan. Dan juga kau bekerja di Uchiha Corp!". Kata kyuubi sambil memeluk adiknya itu.

"K-kyuu-nee tolong lepas kan, aku tidak bisa bernapas". Ucap naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan nee-san nya itu.

"Oh, maaf. Nee-san terlalu senang".

"Tapi, memangnya ada apa dengan Uchiha Corp?". Tanya naruto.

"Jadi begini, salah satu teman nee-san pernah mengatakan kalau nee-san bekerja disana nee-san akan mendapatkan gaji yang besar meskipun hanya menjadi pesuruh. Oh ya Uchiha Corp juga merupakan perusahaan yang terkenal". Jelas kyuubi panjang.

"Itu bagus kan" . Ucap naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Tapi kata pekerja yang menerimaku tadi, aku harus datang besok pukul 9 pagi". Sambung naruto sambil menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi naruto kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

 **Kyuubi POV**

"Dasar anak itu". Gumam ku di sela-sela acara memasak. 'Senangnya... Akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan. Dengan begitu dia bisa cukup membantu keadaan ekonomi kami. Seandainya Tou-san dan kaa-san masih ada mungkin sekarang hidupku tidak serba kesusahan seperti ini lagi'. Batin ku.

Sebelum ayah dan ibu ku meninggal, dulunya keluarga kami adalah keluarga yang terpandang dan serba kecukupan. Bagaimana tidak, ayah ku dulunya memiliki sebuah perusahaan yang bernama Namikaze corp. Perusahaan itu adalah harta warisan dari kakek ku. Dan perusahaan yang berada di bidang teknologi otomotif tersebut masuk dalam nominasi perusahaan tersukses di dunia. Bukan hanya itu saja, ayah ku juga membuat cabang - cabang di perusahaan nya di berbagai penjuru dunia. Tentu saja hal itu membuat ku bangga di lahirkan di keluarga yang sehebat itu. Kebahagiaan ku tidak hanya berhenti di sana saja. Saat usia ku menginjak 5 tahun lebih aku mendapatkan kabar yang cukup gembira. Ibu dikaruniani tengah mengandung bayi. Hal itu membuat ku sangat bahagia, setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya aku memiliki seorang adik.

Akan tetapi kebahagiaan ku sirna begitu saja setelah menunggu kelahiran adik ku 9 bulan lamanya. Ibuku, Namikaze kushina meninggal dunia saat melahirkan naruto, adikku. Ibuku telah lama menyiapkan nama naruto untuk adikku kelak. Ibu menyuruhku menjaga naruto hingga dewasa. Hari itu seharusnya menjadi hari yang indah dalam hidupku berubah menjadi hari yang sangat menyedihkan untukku.

Semenjak kejadian itu, dua bulan lamanya aku menjadi orang yang pemurung. Aku meratapi nasib ku yang berubah drastis. Kini aku hanyalah anak orang kaya yang tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang seorang ibu lagi. Dan saat itu juga aku merasa kalau adikku adalah orang yang membawa petaka kedalam keluarga ku. Aku pun pernah berharap kalau adikku tidak pernah di lahirkan ke dunia ini. Karena dia menyebabkan kedua orangtua ku meninggal.

Seminggu setelah hari pemakaman ibuku, ayah ku mengalami depresi berat karena meninggal nya ibuku. Ayah ku mengatakan kepada ku kalau aku harus menjaga harta warisan ibuku yang berharga yaitu naruto. Ayah ku meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Saat itu ayah sedang ingin pergi keluar kota untuk mengatasi perusahaan ayahku yang makin menurun semenjak meninggalnya ibuku. Hari itu aku berusaha agar ayah tetap di rumah untuk sehari saja. Karena dua hari sebelum ayah ku kecelakaan, aku sudah merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak mengenai ayahku. Tapi ayahku menolaknya. Dia mengatakan kalau ada waktu ia akan menemaniku bermain. Dan saat itu ayah ku mengalami kecelakaan. Dan padanya akhirnya dunia di hebohkan dengan berita meninggal dunia nya pemilik perusahaan terkenal di bidang otomotif dunia, Namikaze minato.

Saat hari itu aku hanyalah anak sebatang kara. Ayahku juga berpesan jika ayahku meninggal aku dan naruto di suruh pergi ke asrama milik jiraiya jii-san dan tsunade baa-chan. Dia adalah guru dari ayah ku. Dia adalah guru yang sangat menyayangi ayahku sewaktu ia masih mengajarinya. Dan perusahaan ayahku kini telah di pegang oleh sahabat ayah dan ibuku. Dan sampai sekarang aku pun masih tidak mengetahui siapa nama orang yang memegang perusahaan ayah ku dulu.

Saat usiaku menginjak delapan belas tahun , aku sepakat dengan naruto untuk keluar dari asrama dan tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil yang di beli oleh uang kami berdua yang sudah kami kumpulkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kami sengaja keluar dari asrama agar hidup kami lebih mandiri dan tidak mau merepotkan jiraiya jii-san dan tsunade baa-chan. Dan semenjak keluar dari asrama aku sengaja tidak melanjutkan pendidikan ku ke perguruan tinggi. Karena keadaan ekonomi kami yang sulit. Untung saja naruto adalah murid yang berprestasi sehingga ia mendapatkan beasiswa yang membuat ku tidak perlu membayar gedung sekolah. Sementara naruto sekolah aku bekerja untuk menafkahi aku dan naruto. Sejak dulu aku selalu berpindah tempat bekerja karena pekerjaan nya yang tidak sesuai dengan ku dan tidak sedikit pula orang menolak ku bekerja di tempat nya karena pendidikan ku yang rendah. Dan minggu yang lalu aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cocok untukku. Lamunan ku tiba-tiba saja buyar mendengar suara cempreng adikku.

"KYUU-NEE BANGUN! SADARLAH!". Teriak naruto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

"DASAR BOCAH, KAU INI KENAPA BERTERIAK DI TELINGAKU!". Teriak ku tidak kalah berisik dengan suara cempreng adikku ini.

"Huft, untung saja. Kyuu-nee ini bagaimana sih?". Tanya naruto dengan nada tak bersahabat(?).

"Bagaimana mana apanya hah?". Ku tanya kembali adikku dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Coba kyuu-nee lihat sendiri, masakan nya hangus gosong". Ujar naruto sambil menunjuk masakan ku yang gosong.

"Ya ampun, nee-san lupa. Bagaimana ini? Padahal ini menggunakan bahan sisa yang di kulkas". Ucapku panik tersadar pada masakan ku yang hangus gosong.

"Apaaa... lalu aku makan apa?". Tanya naruto kecewa.

"Emm... bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar, Sambil merayakan pekerjaan mu itu?". Saran ku untuk menghilangkan rasa kecewa naruto.

"Wahhh benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kedai ramen ichiraku?". Usul naruto sambil membayangkan semangkuk ramen miso buatan paman teuchi. Adikku adalah maniak ramen. Kesukaannya pada ramen di mulai saat usianya masih 5 tahun. Ya, itu kesalahan terbesarku mentraktirnya ramen.

"Ayolah ky-". "Baiklah baiklah. Kita makan di ichiraku ramen. Tapi satu mangkok saja ya?". Potongku cepat agar aku tidak melihat naruto memohon-mohon dengan _puppy-eyes_ nya itu.

"Baiklah". Ucap naruto singkat

 **Kyuubi POV End**

 **To Be Continued**

 **From : Author**

 **To : Readers**

 **Hai, readers~ ini fict kedua saya. Fict ini sebenarnya sudah di luncurkan di wattpad tapi saya publish juga disini hehehe#gajelas.** **Saya sebenarnya juga masih bingung menentukan genre cerita ini, s** **aya mohon dukungan ceritanya ya, oh ya saya juga minta komentar anda mau saran atau pun kritik. Sekian dari Hakim, selaku dari author fict yang pendek dan gajelas ini.**

 **Arigatou~.**


	2. Office

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Genderswitch, Fem!Naru, Fem!Kyuu

¡Selamat membaca!

Naruto POV

Akhirnya malam pun silih berganti menjadi pagi. Ya, hari ini adalah hari penerimaan ku sebagai karyawan di Uchiha Corp. Hari masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Tidak biasanya aku bangun pagi dan aku pun selalu di bangunkan kyuu-nee. Mungkin tak ada salahnya bila aku membangun kan kyuu-nee. Segera ku bangun dari ranjang ku dan merapihkan nya. Aku berjalan ke kamar nee-san yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar ku. Aku mengetuk pintu kamar itu untuk membangun kan nya.

Setelah itu aku pergi menuju kamar mandi. Tapi saat hendak pergi kesana, secara tidak sengaja pandangan ku teralihkan ke sebuah foto yang di pajang di dinding rumahku. Di sana terlihat foto tou-san dan kaa-san. Mata sapphire ku terus memandang foto itu. Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah mengetahui wajah tou-san dan kaa-san. Tanpa kusadari cairan bening jatuh dari sudut mataku.

"Tou-san, kaa-san". Lirih ku. Aku pun menangis teringat kedua orangtua ku yang telah tiada.

CKLEK!

Aku pun tersadar setelah mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Segera cepat-cepat ku hapus air mata ku.

"Naruto kau sudah bangun rupanya ya, dan kenapa kau menangis?". Tanya nee-san dengan mata sayu sehabis ku bangunkan tadi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menangis". Kata ku setengah berbohong dan aku berusaha mengulas senyum tipis. Lalu aku pergi berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Oh". Jawab nee-san singkat.

Berberapa menit kemudian aku telah selesai mandi dan sekarang nee-san yang mandi. Setelah berpakaian rapih aku duduk di depan meja kecil yang biasa kami gunakan untuk makan.

Setelah acara sarapan selesai. Aku segera merapihkan alat peralatan makan kami. Setelah merapihkan alat makan kami tadi, aku slmengambil tas kecil dan berangkat ke kantor baruku.

"Hati-hati di jalan!". Ucap nee-san setelah aku hendak pergi. Kurang lebih 15 menit lamanya aku sudah sampai di tempat kerja baruku, Uchiha Corp. Jantung ku terasa berdebar-debar saat hendak memasuki gedung tersebut. Gedung itu merupakan bangunan terbesar di daerah sini. Tak heran jika nama Uchiha Corp bisa terkenal.

Saat ku memasuki gedung terlihat seisi ruangan gedung yang tampak mewah dan berkelas. Akan tetapi jam masuk kerja belum di mulai, di sana masih sangat sepi. Dan bisa ku pastikan hanya aku seorang disana. Kaki menelusuri ruangan yang di dominasi warna biru itu.

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan langkah kaki seseorang. Langkah kaki terdengar jelas di telingaku. Hingga suara itu mendekat dan ...

"Uaaaaa". Teriakku terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku.

"Ssttt. Ya ampun kenapa kau berteriak". Kata seseorang yang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Lalu aku memutar badan ku hingga aku dapat melihat sesosok gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang warnanya lebih pucat dari warna rambut ku.

Naruto POV End

"Maaf". Ucap naruto di sertai senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kau ini siapa ya? Dan ada keperluan apa datang kesini?". Tanya gadis itu dengan penasaran.

"Itu anu... aku mau melamar pekerjaan. Kemarin salah seorang pekerja di sini menyuruhku datang pukul 9 pagi". Jelas naruto. Gadis itu pun melihat jam tangan nya dan

" Tapi sekarang kan masih pukul 7 lewat 30 menit".

"Ya, lalu?". Tanya naruto polos.

"Hah, sudah lupakan. Oh ya kau melamar kerja apa disini?". Tanya gadis itu dan sambil mengajak naruto pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hm... entahlah". Ujar naruto sambil mengangkat kedua bahu nya.

"Oh iya hampir saja lupa. Kita kan belum berkenalan. Namaku ino yamanaka, panggil saja ino. Siapa namamu?". Ucap ino memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku naruto. Naruto Namikaze, salam kenal". Ucap Naruto. 'Tunggu dulu, rasanya nama Namikaze itu seperti nya tidak asing lagi bagi telingaku. Aku pernah mendengar kalo leader ada hubungan kerabat dengan Seseorang bernama Namikaze. Tapi siapa?. Ayo ino ingat-ingat kembali.' Batin ino bertentangan. Melihat hal itu naruto pun menegur ino.

"Hey kau kenapa ino?". Tanya naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Eh. A-aku tidak apa-apa kok". Kata ini sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Sungguh? Kau tadi menjambak-jambak rambut mu sendiri". Jelas naruto melihat tingkah aneh teman barunya itu.

"Benarkah. Tapi aku tidak merasa aku menjambak rambut ku". Elak ino. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Ino memperkenalkan tentang gedung ini. Tanpa mereka sadari waktu terus berlalu hingga sudah pukul 9 pagi dimana kantor sudah mulai banyak datang karyawan.

Banyak karyawan pria yang datang dibuat terpesona oleh kecantikan naruto. Dan tidak sedikit pula karyawati yang menatap naruto sinis. Tapi naruto tidak mempedulikan nya. Karena ia datang kesini hanya untuk bekerja bukan untuk tebar pesona.

Saat ini naruto sedang menunggu seseorang di lobby. Naruto menunggu seseorang yang pernah menerimanya bekerja di sini. Naruto di suruh ino untuk menunggu di lobby.

Flashback

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Tadi kau bilang kau ingin bekerja di sini bukan?". Ucap ino sambil menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ya, memang kenapa?". Tanya naruto yang juga menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Dan kau ingin bertemu dengan tersebut?". Tanya ino lagi.

"Ya, memangnya ada yang salah?". Tanya naruto sambil memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Apa kau tau siapa?". Tanya ino untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Haahh, itu dia yang membuat ku datang lebih awal. Saat itu aku lupa menanyakan namanya, karena terlalu senang saat aku di terima di kantor ini". Jelas naruto sambil menghela napas.

"Tapi apa kau tau ciri-ciri orang itu?". Tanya ino.

"Sepertinya orang itu berambut hitam dan kulit nya putih pucat". Jawab naruto sambil mengingat ciri-ciri orang tersebut.

"Apa dia laki-laki?".

"Ya, dia laki-laki". Kata naruto disertai anggukan.

"Dan apakah model rambut nya itu...". Ucap ino menggantung kan katanya.

"Klimis?". Sela naruto cepat.

"Ya, klimis. Tunggu dulu, kulit putih pucat dan rambut klimis. Oh dia Sai Danzo. Pasti dia orang nya". Tebak ino.

"Kalau kau mau, kau tunggu saja di lobby. Nanti aku akan memberitahukan nya". Sambung ino.

"Terima kasih".

End Flashback

"Haahh... ". Hela naruto bosan menunggu orang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

"Hey". Panggil seseorang di belakang naruto. Saat naruto menoleh kebelakang pandangan matanya menangkap seseorang pria tampan berkulit putih pucat.

"Akhirnya datang juga". Ucap naruto lega saat orang itu sudah di depan nya. Sambil menstabilkan deru nafasnya pria yang di ketahui bernama sai itu meminta maaf keterlambatan nya.

"Eh... gomen. Aku tadi terjebak macet". Jelasnya. Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan berkas-berkas.

"Ini aku sudah mengisi formulir ini. Dan apakah aku sudah bisa kerja hari ini?". Tanya naruto sambil menyodorkan kertas-kertas tersebut. Sai pun meraih kertas yang di sodorkan naruto dan membacanya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah. Melihat hal itu naruto di buat bingung.

"Apa ada yang aneh?". Tanya naruto penasaran sambil melirik kertas tersebut.

"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut melihat tulisan mu yang rapih". Ucap sai bohong sambil cepat memasukan kertas itu kedalam tas yang ia bawa.

"Selamat mulai hari ini kau bisa bekerja di sini". Ucap sai meraih tangan naruto menjabat tangannya.

"Tapi aku bekerja di bagian apa ya?". Tanya naruto.

"Kau bekerja sebagai office girl". Ucap sai seraya meninggalkan naruto.

"Oh". Balas naruto.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"APAAAA!". Teriak naruto yang baru tersadar dari kata-kata sai tadi. Dengan langkah cepat ia bergerak menuju lift. Dan menangkan tombol ke lantai dasar. Setelah keluar dari lift iris biru naruto menangkap sosok wanita yang baru ia kenal sedang mengepel lantai.

"Eh naruto, bagaimana hasilnya? kau di terima kan? dan kau bekerja sebagai apa disini?". Tanya ino bertubi-tubi sambil berjalan kearah naruto. Melihat raut kekecewaan naruto, ino merasa bersalah karena menanyakan nya.

"Gomen! naruto, kalau aku ikut mencampuri urusanmu". Ucap ino lirih.

"Tidak itu bukan salah mu. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku di terima sebagai office girl". Kata naruto merendah.

"Sudahlah jangan bersedih, lagipula itu bukab hal yang buruk menjadi office girl. Buktinya aku bisa mendapatkan penghasilan yang besar meski tugasnya seperti itu". Terang ino sambil menepuk bahu naruto. Naruto pun mengulas senyum kepada ino.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kau harus mengenakan seragam. Sini aku antar". Ajak ino sambil menggandeng tangan naruto.

TBC

 **Review please! Tapi klo gak juga gak papa kok ^-^~ hanya dengan kalian membaca fic ini hatiku sudah terbang mengangkasa #hazek. FIct ini masih berlanjut kok cuman kayaknya masih agak lama buat di update, soalnya sya masih punya cerita lain yang harus di selesaikan.**

 **Arigatou~~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. Secret

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

Warning : OOC, Alur kecepatan, Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD, Gender switch, Pendek

¡Happy Reading!

Naruto terus mengeluarkan umpatan nya yang tergelincir dari lidahnya itu. Padahal yang disuruh membersihkan ruangan pak kepala itu Ino, seharusnya. Tapi sepertinya Ino membual jika ia dimintai tolong oleh atasannya.

Naruto segera menyambar kain pel dan ember berisikan air yang digunakan untuk membersihkan ruangan pak kepala. Langkahnya terasa berat saat para karyawan lain menatapnya menyelidik. Tatapan itu seolah menantang Naruto. Meskipun ia tak mendapatkan sambutan hangat di hari pertamanya bekerja, ia tidak boleh membuat kekacauan sedikit pun. Ia tak mau seniornya mencibir dirinya hanya sebagai _office girl_ baru nan payah.

Segera buru-buru Naruto berjalan menuju lift. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, ia langsung masuk tanpa memperhatikan arah pandangannya. Dan tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang wanita di depannya. Keduanya terjatuh bersamaan dengan air di dalam ember yang tumpah mengenai jas wanita tersebut.

Naruto segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf atas kecerobohan nya. Gadis itu mempersempit penglihatan nya dan segera berdiri. Ia menaikkan dagunya menatap Naruto sinis.

"Akan kuingat wajah mu!" Desis gadis itu sambil menunjuk hidung Naruto tidak sopan dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang bergeming.

"Dasar bodoh!" Maki-nya kepada kebodohan nya. Padahal puasa untuk tidak membuat ulah di hari pertama baru dimulai beberapa menit sebelumnya. Dan sekarang sepertinya targetnya itu hanya menjadi sebuah ucapan omong kosong belaka.

Ting!

Bunyi pintu lift itu menyadarkan Naruto. Pintu lift tertutup dengan sendirinya, padahal ia belum masuk kedalam. Jika sudah begini ia harus menunggu lagi. Alangkah baiknya jika kita lebih bersabar sedikit. Tapi sifat keras kepala Naruto terlalu dominan, ia tak mau terlambat membersihkan ruangan pak kepala. Jadi ia memilih menaiki anak tangga ketimbang harus menunggu lift itu.

Dengan berat hati, satu-satunya jalan adalah menaiki tangga. Kira-kira ada lebih dari seratus anak tangga yang harus ia lewati untuk menuju lantai 39. Naruto menaiki sebuah tangga yang ukuran nya bisa dikatakan sempit. Tangga itu sepertinya jarang di lewati karyawan. Ya mungkin itu karena tangga tersebut berada di gudang. Naruto tak sengaja menemukan nya barusan. Ia juga sempat berfikir kenapa tangga darurat harus di letakkan di dalam gudang yang jarang diakses karyawan lain.

Sepertiga jam lamanya ia habiskan untuk mencapai lantai tertinggi di gedung tersebut, belum termasuk waktu yang ia gunakan untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Katanya setelah mencapai lantai tertinggi di gedung tersebut. Peluh membanjiri kepalanya. Semua tenaganya terasa tersedot saat setelah menaiki anak tangga.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan nya, mencari ruangan yang menjadi tujuan utamanya. Kakinya ia langkah kan pelan. Ia tak menemukan sebuah pintu di lorong tersebut. Hanya ada sebuah foto yang menyerupai sebuah lambang. Mata Naruto melebar saat melihat sebuah lambang yang terasa tak asing lagi di iris birunya. Perlahan Naruto mendekati foto pajangan tersebut.

"Lambang ini, bukannya lambang ini yang ada di jas milik _tousan_?" Gumam Naruto sambil menyentuh foto tersebut.

Naruto mengedarkan lagi pandangan nya, dan ia baru tersadar kalau ia sepertinya tersesat. Dia berada di sebuah lorong ber-cat kuning dan di ujung lorong tersebut terdapat sebuah balkon. Naruto menekukkan dahinya dan melangkah ke balkon tersebut.

Ia cukup terperangah saat melihat pemandangan kota dari balkon tersebut. Indah, cukup hanya sepatah kata yang mampu ia gambarkan dari yang apa ia lihat sekarang. Matanya seolah terbius melihat pemandangan yang takjub itu.

Segera ia memutarkan badannya dan kembali turun kebawah. Sepertinya ia salah naik tangga, pikirnya. Namun tanpa sengaja Naruto memencet sebuah tombol lampu. Dengan reflek ia segera menjauhkan tangganya.

Bingung dan kaget menjadi satu. Ia bingung, kenapa ada sebuah tombol lampu sedangkan di lorong tersebut tak ada lampunya. Ia takut nasib buruk akan menimpanya. Tapi Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, mengidahkan semua pikiran negatif.

Tiba-tiba saja lantai yang Naruto pijak bergetar dan berputar bersamaan dengan dinding yang berada di sebelahnya. Dinding itu berputar 180° sama dengan lantai yang Naruto.

"Ah, kenapa ini?!" Naruto panik tak tertahankan. Segera Naruto mengambil posisi jongkok dan memegangi kepalanya.

" _Kami-Sama_ tolong hambamu ini!" Lirih Naruto merasa kalau hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Lantai yang Naruto pijak berhenti bergerak.

'Berhenti?' Pikir Naruto dalam hati. Naruto membuka pelan-pelan kelopak matanya. "Sepertinya tuhan masih sayang kepadaku." Tukas Naruto. Ia memuji syukur kepada sang maha kuasa. Keselamatan nya terjaga.

Naruto meneliti ruangannya saat ini yang sepertinya berbeda, "I-Ini dimana?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Naruto cukup terkejut saat lorong yang ia masuki berubah menjadi ruangan yang aneh.

Gempa tersebut sepertinya merubah tata susunan lorong awal yang Naruto masuki. Ruangan ber-cat putih gading itu terlihat memamerkan barang-barang antik. Kaca-kaca yang melindungi barang-barang tersebut terlihat eksotis dengan aksen yang menarik.

Naruto menganga, mulutnya tak sanggup mengeluarkan pujian yang tepat mengenai ruangan ini. Mungkin saja gempa barusan adalah gempa ajaib, pikirnya.

"Ini seperti di surga," gumam nya.

"Tunggu! atau ternyata benar aku sudah mati dan aku ada di surga?!" Ucapnya dengan meremas rambut pirang nya. Naruto langsung dongkol ditempat dengan kepala merunduk.

"Siapa disana?!" Teriak seorang pemuda tiba-tiba yang datang entah dari mana. Pria bersurai raven itu mendekati Naruto yang bergeming. Setelah sampai, ia berjongkok di depan Naruto dan mengangkat dagu Naruto pelan.

"Malaikat!" Teriak Naruto nyaring saat melihat pemuda tampan yang muncul didepan matanya. Pria itu menutup kedua telinganya dan beranjak berdiri.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya menatap kepolosan gadis pirang ini. Sasuke, nama pria itu sudah terbiasa menerima pujian dari seseorang dan ia akan menganggap itu hanya menganggap itu sebuah hal yang sia-sia. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, perkataan Naruto barusan sepertinya membuat hatinya sedikit senang. Sasuke juga bingung, kenapa ia merasa senang dipuji gadis ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Sasuke bertanya kembali dengan angkuh. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tak ada niat untuk menyahuti perkataan Sasuke. Iris jernih Naruto memandang lekat Sasuke. Bola matanya membulat lucu dimata Sasuke.

"Oi, dasar dobe!" Panggil Sasuke sarkastik dengan mengguncang bahu Naruto kasar. Kesadaran Naruto kembali seketika. Dia melirik Sasuke masih dengan pandangan mata yang sama.

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?!" Naruto menggenggam erat kain pel yang ia pegang. Pandangan bulat nya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

"Hn. Akhirnya kau sadar." Ucap Sasuke datar menatap Naruto yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Bukan itu yang ku maksud!" Nada bicara Naruto terdengar meninggi. Ia bangun dan berdiri dengan posisi yang hendak menantang Sasuke.

"Hn. Cepat pergi, kerjakan tugasmu sana!" Usir Sasuke yang lebih mirip perintah di telinga Naruto.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Berani-beraninya kau memerintahkan ku?!" Papar Naruto dengan mengangkat dagu nya. Sasuke cuma bisa menatap Naruto datar.

"Dan lagi aku berani bertaruh kalau kau itu bukanlah CEO ataupun Manager. Kau pasti hanya _Office Boy_ disini 'kan?!" Tambah Naruto dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Hatinya yang awalnya terasa panas pun akhirnya memadam perlahan setelah melucuti Sasuke.

Sasuke memiringkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum miring kearah Naruto.  
"Ya, kau benar. Aku _Office boy,_ " Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya dan memperpendek jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Maka dari itu pergi dari sana jika kau masih ingin masa depan mu terselamatkan." Sasuke berbicara dengan suara rendah tepat di telinga Naruto. Naruto bergidik ngeri, bola matanya melirik Sasuke. Ia berusaha menetralkan rasa ngeri yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus pergi?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah." Sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke cukup membuat Naruto menekuk dahinya. Suara Sasuke barusan terdengar seduktif. Naruto akan menduga kalau ada yang tak beres dari orang yang belum ia ketahui namanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menjilat leher tan Naruto.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto menjerit tepat di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menutup telinganya dan memberi jarak. Tentu saja ia tak mau menjadi tuli hanya karena ke usilan-nya. Kalau tidak, bisa saja ungkapan senjata makan tuan menimpanya.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Pandangan Naruto berubah kosong. Bahunya terlihat bergetar. Nyali Naruto yang awalnya membara menjadi ciut hanya karena sebuah sentuhan. Iris Safir-nya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Air matanya seolah memberontak keluar untuk membasahi pipinya.

'Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?' Tanya Sasuke seraya menatap Naruto datar.

"Ka-Kau..." Suara Naruto bergetar. Ia menatap Sasuke sambil menahan air matanya. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk diam dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Dasar mesum!" Tambahnya dengan suara serak. Amarahnya seakan ingin membotaki rambut aneh Sasuke. Ingin rasanya ia membabi buta Sasuke. Namun apalah daya, kekuatan nya sudah terlanjur tumbang.

Sasuke menatap intens Naruto. Apa ia yang terlalu berlebihan atau Naruto saja yang memang sangat berlebihan? Entah ia tak peduli. Ia ingin bermain-main sebentar dengannya. Sebuah hal yang tabu bagi Sasuke untuk menggoda atau menjahili seorang gadis. Ia memang cukup anti kepada perempuan. Ia akan selalu pilih-pilih jika ingin berteman dengan seorang perempuan. Dan ia juga tak akan pernah mau berhubungan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Tapi sepertinya semua fakta tersebut tak berlaku bagi Naruto. Pasalnya ia baru mengenal Naruto belum sampai satu jam dan ia pun belum mengetahui namanya. Sepertinya ada perlakuan khusus yang diberikan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Naruto sedikit memburam. Matanya setengah tertutup. Hingga akhirnya ia pingsan dan terhuyung jatuh. Tapi dengan sigap Sasuke langsung menarik nya kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Matanya menelusuri ruangan berwarna putih. Ia mengucek matanya pelan.

"Ini dimana?" Gumamnya kecil dengan rambut pirang-nya yang tergerai bebas. Ia masih tak sadar hal apa yang membuatnya ia berada disini. Ia sudah berada diatas kasur saat bangun.

Sret!

Suara deritan tirai membuat Naruto mengedarkan pandangan nya ke arah tirai pembatas.

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar." Panggil Ino dengan suara melengking. Ino segera menghambur memeluk Naruto.

"Aku khawatir tau." Rajuk Ino di sela-sela memeluk Naruto. Naruto mencebikkan bibirnya dan melonggarkan pelukan mereka.

"Memangnya kau kira aku seperti karena siapa?" Naruto berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Ino bosan. Ino hanya menjulurkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ditambah senyum lebar.

"Hihi, Gomen Naru-chan!" Kata Ino sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

"Tapi kau bisa pingsan?" Tanya Ino. Naruto terdiam sejenak, merenungkan kejadian yang membuatnya pingsan. Ia bimbang apa ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Ah itu, aku tak sengaja terpeleset" Ujar Naruto se-normal mungkin untuk menutupi kecurigaan. Ino menyahuti hanya dengan sekali anggukan.

"Tapi, tadi aku melihat kau sedang di gendong pak kepala!" Protes Ino yang sepertinya mulai menyadari kejanggalan.

"Pak kepala?" Beo Naruto. "Maksudmu?"

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Kau tidak tau siapa itu pak kepala disini?" Tebak Ino yang sepertinya ia sudah menduga jawabannya. Dan benar saja, Naruto menggeleng polos.

"Kau ingat wajah orang yang menggendong mu?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Wajahnya tampan seperti malaikat," Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sambil membayangkan wajah Sasuke. "Tapi sifatnya itu tak sepadan dengan rupanya. Memikirkan nya saja sudah membuat ku pusing!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Naruto baru menyadari suatu hal. Ternyata hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntungan nya justru sebaliknya. Ia merasa kalau hal buruk terus membuntuti hidupnya tanpa henti.

Naruto membekap mulutnya. Ino mengerutkan dahinya dan menautkam sebelah alisnya. "Apa ada masalah Naruto?" Tanya Ino penasaran dengan perubahan raut wajah Naruto.

"Tidak!"

 **TBC**

 **Hai, akhirnya bisa update setelah sekian lama. Maaf ya kalau saya kelamaan update, soalnya tuh bikin cerita itu saya harus tergantung dari mood.**

 **Sekian**


End file.
